Touch
by Queen C 86
Summary: What Logan was thinking about during and after talking to Rogue in X3


**Rating**: R for language and sexual reference

**Summery**: What Logan was thinking about during and after talking to Rogue in X3

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, wish I did along with everyone else, but I don't. All belong to Marvel.

**Feedback**: Please, I don't care if you hate it, just send it.

**Author Note**: Okay I wrote this right after I saw X3 at the movies, I just forgot to post it on the new site hehe.

For those who have read this before, Ive changed a few spelling mistakes and stuff like that. Hope you like

Logan P.O.V.

Conversation With Self

* * *

How could I, how could I just let her walk out of here without showing her that she could have those things and more.

"You don't know what its like to be scared of you powers; I just want a hug, hand shake, a kiss," that's what she said, I could have shown her those things, and more even with her powers, I could of show her ways around her mutation.

"I hope you not doing it for some boy?" but for a man, for me.

"I'm not, I'm doing it for me," I could smell the lie coming off her. I prayed she wouldn't going throw with it, not for that Ice-prick. I saw him too on the ice, she deserves better, she deserves me.

And then she's gone, walked right out the door to get that fucking cure.

Go after her you idiot, she's your girl, she's your Marie. GO after her kiss her; show her you can give her what she wants and so much more.

That's what my mind screams at me, but I don't, I turn and leave, kicking myself along the way.

* * *

I'm in my room now packing, I'm going after her, My Marie I need to tell her I love her no matter what. Who's that?

"She made her choice," what, oh Storm I think she's talking about Jennie but I don't care right now I need Marie.

"You need to pick a side, the time has come for you to do so," I know I should care about Jean and ever thing but I can't. I just finish packing and walk right past her, not making any eye contact.

* * *

I don't know how but I ended up fighting with them. I just kept thinking if we win Marie would be safe. She's not fighting which is a good thing, don't think I could of handle seeing her being killed by Jean. Still trying to work out why I said 'I Love You' to her. I guess I just wanted her to hear something nice before, don't just don't Logan.

I just got back from San Francisco and tired was an underestimate. I smelt her before I open the door.

There she was, My Marie sitting on my bed holding a pair of gloves.

"Hey" she says turning to look at me. Don't think I will ever get sick of looking into her big brown eyes.

"Hey"

"How did things go?" she's looking me over, I guess looking for wounds. Can't help but smile at that.

"Well we won I guess, Magneto's alone couldn't happen to a better person. So how are you feeling?" I'm looking for any sign that this so call cure has done something else to her.

"Weird"

"Weird?" I'm not gonna do anything just go over and sit next to her that's all. Just sit there and listen.

"Yeah weird. I went through with it. Hurt like hell but it's over with," she doesn't look different, still looks like My Marie. Just gonna touch her a little, just a little I need it after the day I had.

That's it nice a light on her leg, don't wanna freak her out.

"So are you happy with it?" just gonna move my hand little, just a little.

"Yes and no."

"Huh? Whys that?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, I miss my powers. I get it now, they're a part of me and I just throw it away at the drop of a hat pin," she's really upset about this, just gonna hold her a little, she needs to be hold.

"But the good thing is, is that I can touch now who ever, when ever, where ever."

"So have you touched anyone yet, like Bobby?" please say no.

"No I haven't. I wanted you to be the first person I touched."

"Me?" Hmm this could work in my favour.

"Yes you. You were the first person to touch me in a long time without fear of my skin. So I wanted to touch you without fear of hurting you. Is that okay?"

"Darlin for you, it's more then okay. You can touch any were you like," looking right into her eyes as I say that, letting her see how much I trust her.

She's moving closer to me, like that's possible. God it feels good, her hands are so smooth and small. I have many dreams, many long nights under a cold shower thinking about this, dreaming about this. But yet I can't help feel this is wrong, that something was missing. Then it hit me, no gloves, every time I though about this, she had gloves.

"You feel funny." Huh oh must have zoned there.

"What do you mean funny?" she's touching my face right now feeling along my jaw line.

"Don't know just do. Can I ask you something?" hands still not left my face.

"Anything."

"Can I kiss you?" Huh, why?

"Why, what about your boyfriend?"

"By tomorrow he won't be my boyfriend, I'm breaking up with him tomorrow. And before you asked I need to do it. I thought about it for along time. At first I though I had to be with him, 'cause no one else wanted me. But now that I can touch I realised that I don't love him, I love someone else."

"Who?" please god let it be the answer I'm looking for.

"You, I Love You. And I know I shouldn't but I can't help it," just gonna pull her closer to me now, just a little more. Okay so sitting on my lap is not a little more but I don't care.

"Marie look at me, why shouldn't you love me?" looking right into her eyes now.

"'Cause your Logan."

"That's right I'm Logan, and like I said before I'm not your father, you don't have to worry about feeling things like that. God knows I don't see you as a daughter."

"What do you see me as then?" okay now she's straddling me, like that very much.

"I see you as my best and only friend, I see you as my lover, and one day the mother of my children, our children. I've wanted to be with you since Liberty Island when I though I lost you. I Love You Marie," god I waited so long to say that, and it feels even better knowing she loves me.

"So can I?"

"Can you what darlin?" feels nice having her bare hands in my hair.

"Kiss you, can I kiss you?" oh yeah forgot about that.

"Darlin listen to me, you don't ever have to ask to kiss me, or anything from me just tell me, and I will be more than willing to help," and I'm to, just gonna loosen some of her shirt buttons, she looks un-comfortable in it, if you ask me.

"Okay then, Logan I'm going to kiss you, and your going to get our clothes off as I do so understand?" Oh she grabbed my head then, liked that a lot.

"Whatever you say," didn't take me long to obey either.

* * *

The next morning I woke up before 6am, I could get used to this. Waking up to the smell of Marie mixed with sex, even better that I wake up to see her in my arms. Could get very used to this.

She looks like an angel sleeping, the white strikes forming a halo.

I have to say, last night was the best night of my life, seeing Marie below me, on top of me, calling my name as she came over and over. Not once did I stop touching her, giving to her what she so desperately needed.

Yesterday seem so far away, like it never happen because right at this moment nothing matted more then Marie lying naked in my arms. Looking back I started to wonder more about why I cried, the big bad Wolverine doesn't cry over just anyone. Then it hit me, I wasn't crying because of their death, I was crying because I knew Marie was safe and wouldn't have to go throw what Jean and the Professor went throw.

That's why I went to Charles funeral, to watch over her.

"Morning." what, oh she's awake, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I can't help but pull her closer to me, never want her to leave my side, ever.

"Pretty good, you?"

"I've never been better," placing a kiss on her head. She's moving to place her head over my heart.

"You know what I have to do today?"

"Yeah I do," she's breaking up with Ice-prick.

"What should I tell him?"

"Tell him to go fuck that kid like he wants, 'cause you got someone that loves you."

"That's sweet, but no," well okay, maybe not the best thing to say.

"Just tell him the truth, that you love me, and I love you, and that we are gonna leave," hope she picked up on that last part.

"Leave?" yep she did.

"Yeah, I was thinking that we get away from here, start over. Maybe in Canada. I got a cabin up there, no one will find it. What do you think?" I hope she likes this idea, been thinking about it for a while now.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"It does?"

"It does."

"Good, 'cause I was thinking that we might leave sometime today."

"That's fine with me, just let me talk to Bobby first."

"Sure darlin."

As soon as she finished with him, we are out of here. A fresh start with just me and My Marie. I like that idea very much, and at least this way I can make her scream my name over and over without fear of waking someone up.

The End


End file.
